Ankh
by Buddhacide
Summary: This is a one-shot in reflective dialogue form. Death reflects on the cosmic nature of her chosen sigil, the ankh. She recalls why it is the most powerful symbol in Creation, and why it functions as her key to the beginning – and end – of the universe.


**Ankh**

A one-shot featuring Death of the Endless from _The Sandman_

A one-shot in reflective dialogue form. Death reflects on the cosmic nature of her chosen sigil, the ankh. She recalls why it is the most powerful symbol in Creation, and why it functions as her keys to the beginning – and end – of the universe.

A/N: Death is my favourite comic book character. As much as I love manga and anime, DC, and Marvel, I'm most committed to Vertigo's perky guide to eternity thanks to my friends having bought me _The Absolute Death_ anthology for my birthday this year. This one-shot is an opportunity to reflect on the Egyptian emblem of the ankh – the symbol of eternal life and Death's ironic sigil of choice. It is, to me, a very fitting juxtaposition of the abstract role she fulfils and the poignant emotions that she rouses in those she comes into contact with. For the truth is that although many might hate or fear Death, she simply loves everyone.

*

*

*

My task is never complete. Not while the worlds of reality pulse with life. I alone hold the keys to the doors of the places beyond. My brothers and sisters… only know so much. Even Destiny can only reveal what is recorded in that boring, dusty tome of his. Living beings fear him – or what he's capable of – as much as they fear me. But they don't understand what I hold. They don't understand why I wear this pendant, dangling in front of my top, which is in turn covering my soft bosom.

The ankh. A symbol both masculine and feminine, holy yet incredibly sensuous to those who understand its meaning. It is my chosen sigil. It is my crest of office and of my power. It is the symbol of everlasting life, wisely chosen by the ancient Egyptians (bless them!) to express their dearest and fondest desires. The life giving might of the Nile. The unity of Upper and Lower Egypt. The coming together of the living and the dead. It's all here. The ankh is the coalescence of all their prayers, articulated in one powerful petition to their gods. Whenever I appear as a mortal on Earth, I'm asked why I wear it. They assume I like tacky Goth apparel, like throwbacks to ancient epochs, esoteric logos of gnosis, and spiritual items that hold no sectarian or religious affiliation. Well, they're right I guess. About the tacky Goth apparel, I mean. I admit I love it. These motorcycle boots and these night-black clothes, as black as the countless galaxies that I simultaneously permeate. They complement my ankh perfectly, don't you think?

I know. Kind of eclectic, isn't it? But I like it that way.

Allow me to let you in on a little secret. People don't like that I'm a liberal. Liberals have no values! Death has no values! Ergo, I'm to be feared above all else… even by the priests, Popes, and emperors who aren't all they say they are. Those little men who bluster and struggle because they cling to what can never last. It's funny, really. The only thing they're absolutely terrified of is a smiling young woman with an Eye of Horus.

They don't know what they're missing. Honestly.

Many creatures say I have my own realm, and that my realm is the land of oblivion, of non-life. That's true, I guess, but they don't see the bigger picture. For the realm of life itself belongs to me, too. Isn't that sort of the point? This world, those planets, the dimension over there, the multiverse hanging around in the void, and _you_ – yes, you too, cutie – all belong to me. That's why I have this ankh, you see. It's not only the key to Creation itself, whose door I'll eventually close when my job's done. It's a simple reminder. A reminder to all that have known me that in life, I'm here. In death, I'm also here. I'm here for those stillborn babies as well as the gods that live forever (apparently).

Whatever floats their boat, I guess. Look: life ends. That's the only truth. Life is desired because it ends. Life is valuable because it ends. Can you imagine lovemaking without an actual end, mortal? Think about it carefully. Sentient beings throw words like "eternity" and "forever" so casually, especially when they're in lovebird mode. But when you sit down and try to work it all out, "forever" is… well, let's just say it's not your right. And one day, you'll realize that you don't want it to be your right. Not unless you're some kind of bodhisattva or something. Now that's a different story.

Eternal life… sex that never reaches orgasm because it just keeps going on, and on, and on…

Sorry. That was a bit of a tangent, wasn't it? I had to give a talk about safe coitus once, so I imagine you'll forgive me.

_Anyways_... this ankh is a symbol of life. Symbols are what allow people to know the Presence. They help people articulate the Name and respond to its compassion. That's why I've said that the symbol of the ankh is the most important thing in the whole universe. It's because I know – and I love – those that live. I love everyone. I know every individual better than they know themselves. Because at the end of all things, when all beings finally cross the inevitable threshold – I am there, offering my hand for them. And they know they must take it.

Struggle. Fight. Cry. But in the end, when the stars blow out like candles and the cosmos goes to sleep, all is going to be silent. Serene. Restful.

Peaceful.

Like a Zen master!

Sorry (again). I ruined it, didn't I?

But you'll see. You'll learn something big when you join me and see everything that I am. I don't want to sound la-di-da, but I think you'll like me. You'll know what it's really all about when I come to you. The saying goes: every parting is a little death. But when you take my hand, you're not going to be parting with a single thing. In fact, the time of your life's just about to begin.

I promise ya.

**THE END**


End file.
